Avengers of Justice
by BioshockerN7
Summary: There came a day like no other. When a threat that called for more than a single hero to stop, a force was born. A force of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Apart, they were powerful, but together, they forever fight as one. They are...the Avengers.


**Hey everyone, BioshockerN7 here with a story that isn't related to my Multiverser stories in ANY WAY! Rather, this is a project I concocted after reading/helping with fellow author,** ** _free man writer_** **'s own story,** ** _League of Avengers_** **.**

 **So, I kept thinking to myself about this, and eventually, I created a timeline of my own version of his story. And he's cool with it, BTW. So don't go flaming me with "This is just like free man" or shit like that! Besides, I'll delete the flames anyway.**

 **But yeah, with all the DC/Marvel crossover stories out there, this is my contribution to it.**

 **So first, I give you my timeline of my "DC/Marvel Universe", which will borrow heavily from the MCU on the Marvel side, with some use of the comics, and mostly the comics on the DC side, then the next chapter will be the beginning of my own DC/Marvel story, which I have yet to find a title.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

1945 - After volunteering for Project: Rebirth, United States Army Private Steven Rogers is changed forever by the program, his physiology completely enhanced to the peak of physical and mental condition. After parading around the world as a bond salesman, he gets his chance at service when he discovers his best friend, Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, along with his whole unit, was captured by the Nazi division known as HYDRA. After staging a rescue, managing to save a majority of the unit, Rogers is officially enrolled into the frontlines, taking on the stage name he had been given during his bond days, "Captain America". The weeks that followed were raids on HYDRA facilities he had seen and memorized on a map he had found in the HYDRA facility he rescued Bucky from. In the same year, one of his raids went awry and his plane was shot down, and though he managed to save his team, he crashed with the plane. This crash, however, attracted the attention of the island inhabitants nearby, specifically, the Amzaon princess, Diana of Themiscrya. After saving him from the sinking plane, Rogers spent two days in the custody of the Amazons, until they decreed that they'd send one of their own back to the United States with him to aid him in the war to defeat HYDRA. Although forbidden from entering the tournament, Diana won and was chosen to assist Rogers on his journey back to the war. Although reluctant at first, the Allies soon began sending Captain America and the Howling Commandos out once again, this time with the addition of the "Wonder Woman". Eventually, after the loss of Bucky, Steve and Diana attacked the last HYDRA facility given to them by Dr. Arnim Zola, a HYDRA scientist they captured. With minutes to spare, Captain America boards the Valkyrie to confront the HYDRA leader, Johann Schmidt, aka, the Red Skull, while Diana stays on the ground to fight a surprise enemy, Ares, the God of War. After the Red Skull disappeared thanks to the Tesseract, Rogers was forced to crash the plane in the Arctic. Despite winning against Ares, Diana was horrified to learn Steve had crashed into the Arctic. With this news, she left the war, retreating back to Themiscyra, feeling the one good thing about Man's World to have been lost.

2006 - J'onn J'onnz, recently the last surviving Son of Mars, ended up on Earth due to a top secret teleportation experiment committed by a government organization that would later be known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Although cautious at first, S.H.I.E.L.D later turned to J'onn for aid against an extraterrestrial threat named Despero, who had also been brought to Earth via the same teleporter that brought J'onn to Earth. After a grueling fight across the compound and a small town, J'onn came out the victor, and Despero was locked away, the events that transpired being kept a secret. In exchange for his cooperation should a situation arise in which S.H.I.E.L.D needed him, J'onn was allowed to walk the Earth freely, while protecting it in plain sight as private investigator, John Jones, and from the shadows as the Martian Manhunter.

2007 - Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham City, after traveling the world, perfecting his mind and body. He returned with one goal: to turn fear against those who prey on the fearful. So, gathering the best technology and gear from his company, Wayne became a vigilante that would soon put fear across the entire Gotham underworld: Batman. Beginning a one man crusade against crime, Batman eventually gained enough to have an well known assassin sent after him. Slade Wilson, aka, Deathstroke, orchestrated an attack on Gotham, and almost managed to kill Batman, but in the end, The Dark Knight prevails, sparing the mercenary's life and saving Gotham. After this, Bruce Wayne balances the life of a billionaire playboy during the day and the Caped Crusader at night. The same year, he discovers S.H.I.E.L.D's file on Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter...and he begins to wonder what will happen next.

2008 - After being captured by terrorists in the Middle East and forced to build weapons for them, Tony Stark instead crafted a suit of armor and fought his way to freedom. Stark returned to the States a changed man, officially shutting down his weapons manufacturing industries, and unofficially shutting them down another way. He began crafting another suit, upgrading it with better tech and weaponry, and began destroying his weapons in the Middle East, eventually attracting the attention of his mentor, Obadiah Stane, who had been seeking to take the position as CEO of Stark Industries, while also profiting from the weapons industry. This eventually lead to the two clashing, with Stane and Tony going toe-to-toe in their armor, but in the end, Tony prevailed, by destroying his company Arc Reactor along with Stane. It was the day after that Stark announced to the world that he was the "Iron Man".

2009 - Bruce Banner is on the run from the military. He has been roaming the world in an attempt to hide from the world. Unfortunately, his past catches up with him as the military corners him...and forces him to unleash the beast inside. The Hulk. Eventually, the military used samples of his blood on volunteer, Emil Blonsky, the effects at first increasing his strength, but eventually, he's mutated into a gamma-enhanced "Abomination". Despite trying to cure his condition, Banner faces his demons and confronts Abomination, causing a destructive battle across Harlem, New York, which Banner won. After this, Banner immediately disappeared into obscurity.

2010 - Scott Lang, a former thief, is drawn back to commit one more heist, but the only thing he finds is a strange suit, which he later discovers is capable of shrinking the wearer down to the size of an ant. He later finds out the owner of the suit, Hank Pym, planned the job so he could convince Scott to don the suit for him, to become the next "Ant Man", in order to prevent the plans of Darren Cross, who sought to weaponize the Pym Particles, from coming to fruition. After days of preparation, fueled by the desire to be the hero his daughter saw him as, Lang infiltrates Cross Industries, but is too late as Cross dons the Yellowjacket suit and engages Lang, a fight breaking out from Cross Industries to Lang's home, until eventually, Lang shrinks down to the subatomic level, warned to him by Pym to be extremely dangerous, and crushes Cross' suit from within, and manages to grow back to normal levels. Lang and Pym then proceed to upgrade the suit with an experimental version of the Pym Particles Hank had been working on.

2011 - Thor Odinson, a reckless, battle-craving Asgardian, after an attack by the Frost Giants on his home, Asgard, decides to retaliate by traveling to Jotunheim, and attacks the Frost Giants. This does not sit well with his father, Odin, who had been making a treaty with the Frost Giants. Returning to Asgard, Odin stripped Thor of his powers, and casted him out to Earth. While there, Thor befriended Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy, astrophysicists studying the recent anomaly that was his Bifrost travel. Meanwhile, on Asgard, Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep, which made Loki, the only heir at this time, the reigning king. However, Loki had discovered that he was half Frost Giant, which led to him plot against his adopted family, as he had sneaking Frost Giants into Asgard before. As this was going on, Thor was learning humility, and selflessness, which would later make him worthy to wield Mjolnir once again when Loki sent the Destroyer Armor after him. Regaining his powers and defeating the armor, Thor returned to Asgard, did battle with his brother, and ultimately had to destroy the Bifrost Bridge in order to save the Nine Realms. He has since kept an eye on Earth, hoping to one day return.

2012 - Arthur Curry, who recently discovered his heritage to be half human and half Atlantean, was summoned to Atlantis to be crowned king. While hesitant at first, Arthur had to defend his kingdom when a man calling himself Black Manta attacked Atlantis. After a conflict against both Manta and his heritage, Arthur emerged from both a changed man. After winning against Manta, he embraced his title as King of Atlantis. He has occasionally visited the surface world, but very few government organizations have been able to prove his existence, as Curry has been hesitant to trust anyone now.

2013 - Kal-El, also known as Clark Kent, has spent most of his life on Earth, until discovering he was a Kryptonian, an alien inhabitant from the late planet Krypton. Unsure what to do with this discovery, Clark wandered the world, taking up numerous identities and doingngood deeds with his abilities. It wasn't until another Kryptonian named General Zod showed up that Clark decided to reveal himself. After a destructive battle with Zod across Metropolis, Clark emerged victorious, banishing Zod to the Phantom Zone. It was on that day that mankind was introduced to the Superman.

2014 - Barry Allen, whose mother was murdered when he was a child, was working in the Central City Police forensics lab, when suddenly, he was struck by lightning and fell into a shelf of chemicals. When he woke up, he discovered his entire body had been increased with speed. He could think fast, talk fast, and most importantly, MOVE fast. So, he began to use his powers to fight crime, taking on the name of the "Flash". Then, a month into his crime fighting, he was attacked by another Speedster, as he later called Metahumans with increased speed. This Speedster sought to kill him, and to his shock, he later found out that this Speedster, Eobard Thawne, or the Reverse Flash, murdered his mother. After a run throughout the planet, Barry managed to subdue Thawne, trapping him inside the Speed Force, the plane of existence the Speedsters draw their power from.

2015 - After an accident that nearly killed him, Victor Stone was saved by alien technology his father, Doctor Silas Stone, had access to. Despite being saved from death, Silas and Victor's relationship was strained, Victor hating his father for what he did to him. From his emotional strains came a secondary program in his systems, which eventually grew into its own sentient identity, calling itself "Grid". Believing Victor's humanity to be a weakness, Grid tore itself from Victor and formed its own body, before it began to try and kill Victor. The first attempt was unsuccessful, but then it decided to target Victor's doubts about his humanity. The effects were an uncertain Victor lashing out at all technology, constantly shutting off electronic devices in a confused haze of anger. Eventually, despite knowing he'll never be fully human again, Victor was determined to stay in charge of his own destiny, and so, reconciling with his father and his mind, traps Grid in cyberspace. When the power across the world later came back, Victor was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D with an offer he couldn't refuse.

2016 - S.H.I.E.L.D is conducting research on the Tesseract when an anomaly is detected from it...

* * *

 **And there we go! The timeline has been set, our primary heroes have been set up, and our story will soon begin.**

 **I've already got some arcs planned, but if any of you want to see some in this story, then either leave your suggestion in the reviews or PM me.**

 **BioshockerN7 out!**


End file.
